


Trussed Up

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wakes up restrained on one of Krogan and Viggo’s ships.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Trussed Up

Hiccup was dragged from unconsciousness by a pounding in his head. He moaned quietly, tried to move, but found that he couldn’t. There were ropes around his wrists, pinning his arms behind him. A shifting of his legs showed that they were bound as well, and he was without the familiar weight of his prosthetic. He blearily opened his eyes to take stock of where he was. He appeared to be on a Dragon Hunter ship. He could tell by the type of cell he was in: much too big for a human, but perfectly-sized for a dragon. He had his back leaning against the wall of the ship.

“Dammit,” Hiccup muttered to himself. He tried to recall how this had happened, but there was a convenient gap in his memory. He looked around, trying to see if there were others in the cells by him, his friends, Toothless. 

“Hello?” Hiccup called out. It got him nothing in return. He was alone. 

Hiccup hunkered himself down, tried to get as comfortable as he could, bound and leaning against wood like this. He wondered when someone would come down and talk to him. Certainly he’d been captured for want of information. He was the leader of the Dragon Riders. He had quite a lot of it. 

But, before Hiccup could get too comfortable, he had to try to escape. He pulled at his bonds, twisted in them, struggled. It seemed they were tied much too tight. He groaned in frustration, rested his pounding head back against the side of the ship. Movement left him feeling like he was going to be sick and made it so that his vision didn’t focus. Maybe he’d been hit hard enough to be left with a concussion. That wouldn’t be good. But maybe it would give him more time before he had to reveal information.

Hiccup laid down on his side with a little whimper. Yes, his head was hurting very badly. 

It was a while - and perhaps he dozed - before he heard voices and footsteps coming his way. He sat up again, trying to look as dignified as he could while tied up and hurting like this. 

Krogan and Viggo came into view in front of the cell, Krogan with his halberd, Viggo with no weapon but a dagger, his hands folded behind his back. They both had very different demeanors. Krogan’s was fierce, desperate for something, while Viggo’s was calm and relaxed. Hiccup couldn’t help gazing at the scar on the left side of his face. Could he still feel on that side? Could he still see? Did it cause him pain? All questions he would have asked had he and Viggo been alone, but Krogan was with him. He couldn’t. 

“What do you want from me?” Hiccup asked. 

Viggo chuckled. “So fierce even while captured and trussed up. I like it.”

“I don’t.” Krogan took out a key, came into the cell. Viggo followed. Now that they were closer in his space, Hiccup felt very afraid, very outnumbered. “Now, it’s obvious,” he told Hiccup. “We want the location of the Dragon Eye lenses.”

Hiccup spat at Krogan’s feet, wishing that he could reach his face. “Not happening.”

Krogan leaned down and slapped him hard across the face with an open hand. It swung Hiccup’s head to the side, made him taste blood on his lip.

“Now, be easy on him,” Viggo warned. “You hit him in the head pretty hard.”

“Not hard enough, it would seem,” Krogan simmered. 

Hiccup spat out blood, looked at both of them. He knew Viggo would let him rest, while Krogan wouldn’t. He had to appeal to Viggo.

“Actually, yeah, you did hit me pretty hard,” Hiccup said with a glare. “I think you gave me a concussion.”

“Which would be obvious by the way he has bruises around his eyes,” Viggo said to Krogan, rolling his own eyes. “He won’t give us anything while he’s like this. We should let him rest.”

“And give him time to think of a way out? Give his friends time to find him? No.” Krogan shook his head. “No, no. I want information,  _ now _ .” He pointed his halberd at Hiccup, and his mouth went dry in the face of that fearsome weapon. “Now, tell us what we need to know, and you might just get out of this alive.”

Hiccup grit his teeth, and said nothing. 


End file.
